<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captured By Lightning by Lowkey (Soldottern)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504020">Captured By Lightning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soldottern/pseuds/Lowkey'>Lowkey (Soldottern)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion &amp; Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Norse Religion &amp; Lore, Anger, Angry Sex, Asgard, Blow Jobs, Branding, Ejaculate, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Gods, Large Cock, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Old Norse, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pagan Gods, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, References to Norse Religion &amp; Lore, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Teasing, Thunder and Lightning, Top Thor (Marvel), Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soldottern/pseuds/Lowkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is angry after a frustrating day of chasing Loki across the Nine Worlds. Járnsaxa is going to bear the brunt of his temper as well as his cock. By the end she has a mark to prove that she is indeed Thor's whore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Járnsaxa | Jarnsaxa/Þórr | Thor (Norse Religion &amp; Lore)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Captured By Lightning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thus far, it had been an uneventful day in the small cabin in the woods. The place had been abandoned and left to decay before Járnsaxa had claimed it as her own and given it new life. Now, it was one of her favourite places to spend her time. The goddess had been doing laundry for most of the day and was now preparing to put fresh sheets on the bed.</p>
<p>As she is folding a freshly washed bedcover, she hears strange stomping coming from outside the door but before she has any time to react, the door slams open with force. Startled, she drops the sheet and eyes the door where she sees Thor. His footsteps are loud on the floor, almost as if the wooden planks were going to break under his heavy steps.</p>
<p>"T-Thor!", she utters in surprise and confusion.</p>
<p>Thor marches across the room, his face red with anger, and lifts her up without so much as a greeting in response. He all but slams her onto the bed.<br/>All she manages to do in response is stare at him, with her brows furrowed, her face betraying that she is both startled and aroused as she watches him nearly rip his own clothes off.</p>
<p>Once he is naked, he begins tearing Járnsaxa’s clothes off. He leans over her and with one movement of his rough hands he rips her dress in half. His breathing is laboured and his eyes are staring down at her curvy hips and voluptuous breasts. She looks divine, not that he has the presence of mind to register such a thing.</p>
<p>As his hands reach her body to grab onto her garments, she groans as she closely watches him. She rolls her eyes as he tears her dress off, "I just washed that." She sighs, though it quickly turns into a moan. She starts to say, "Thor, what I-“, as he puts his fingers inside of her. She moans in response, his rough, large hands alone were enough to drive her insane.</p>
<p>A faint smile appears on the thunder god’s face once he hears her moan. <br/>She clenches herself up, needing to feel more than just his fingers inside of her. The expert movements of his rough hands were pleasurable, however after having had Thor's cock inside of her, anything else was just teasing.</p>
<p>He sees and feels her frustration already but he doesn’t give in quite yet. Instead, he curls his fingers inside of her while his other hand roughly takes hold of her perfect breast.</p>
<p>She bites her lip and arches her neck backwards, her head nearly staring up at the ceiling as she moans, "Oh my…” His fingers bend and hit the exact right spot, then when his hand tightly squeezes her bosom, so roughly that it was sure to leave a bruise for days, she groans out, "Fuck." as her back curves and she reaches above herself to grab onto the bed to hold herself down.</p>
<p>He leans forward, the movement pushing his fingers deeper into her, and bends down to kiss her neck with bruising intensity that leaves her gasping for air. "That’s what you get…”, he mutters, his voice a low rumble in her ear. “I’ve had enough of your incompetence.”</p>
<p>She curves her neck towards his mouth, wanting his lips to never leave her body. After just a moment she nearly stops all of her movements or noises as she stares into his eyes in confusion, "What are you talking about?" Her face reads of complete bewilderment. With her hips, she pushes herself down onto his fingers, however confused she may have been, what he did to her body and mind was persistent.  She groans, "Incompetence?" With her body exploding in pleasure, she barely has the brain capacity to ponder what exactly was happening in his mind.</p>
<p>Thor shows no sign of wanting to explain his words. He stays silent, instead continuing the rough kisses, trailing down from her throat to her collarbone. He pulls his fingers from her dripping pussy as his tongue trails down her body until it reaches her cunt.</p>
<p>His tongue circles her clit for just a moment, to tease her. Then he moves his mouth lower to push his tongue into her, arching it upwards to stroke the inside of her walls. Even his tongue is rough and strong and Thor has no intention of being gentle.</p>
<p>He only removes his tongue for brief moments, in order the close his lips around her clit, creating pressure and suction around the sensitive bud. </p>
<p>The feeling of his wet tongue inside of her, moving in circles, touching her walls with such expertise. His tongue is rough, as if he's tensing it up to make her cramp around it, needing to feel it deeper. Her back curves up into the air, her legs shaking, her hand desperately grasping onto the bed as she moves her other hand to grab onto his head, wanting to push him deeper inside of her. The feeling of his tongue was a different pleasure entirely than having his cock so deep inside of her she would think she would nearly pass away, this pleasure was indescribable. As if he was teasing her, but yet, it was enough to make her want to cum.</p>
<p>Just as he feels her cunt clenching up around his tongue, he moves himself out of her, his gaze staring into her with such intensity as she comes. He watches her cunt drip in pleasure, her cum spreading out all over her own body and the bed beneath her. "Now, turn around so I can fuck you.”, Thor utters demandingly.</p>
<p>She whimpers and her knees become even more unstable as he speaks those words, without hesitation, she bends her legs and rolls herself over onto her stomach, her legs waving in the air in their unstable state. Her ass nearly jiggles as her whole body is desperate, whimpering for him to just take her. As her body is nearly overwhelmed already, she grasps onto the bed even more roughly to prepare herself for him to be inside of her.</p>
<p>Thor firmly grips onto her ass, resulting in more whimpers from Járnsaxa. His cock is already dripping pre-cum and he doesn’t have the patience to make her wait any longer. With one forceful motion, he thrusts himself into her tight, wet cunt. The feeling of her walls gripping onto him so tightly is intoxicating and he quickly increases the speed of his movements, his hands firmly on her shapely hips.</p>
<p>No matter how many times she had felt him inside of her, she could never be fully prepared, nor did it matter how much his cock had already stretched her, his cock still struggled to fit. As her hole struggles to stretches itself around his tip and length she nearly presses herself down onto the bed with her bottom. Needing to feel him more, needing the combined feeling of his cock and his hand on her sensitive clit. She moans as he thrusts himself into her quicker with each moment, "Thor!" she mutters beneath her desperate breath.</p>
<p>The way she moves, the way she talks, the noises she makes, it was as if everything about her was designed to draw him in. He groans as he thrusts himself into her with increasing force. Recognising her desperate movement, he reaches one hand around her to stroke her clit. </p>
<p>Feeling his muscular body towards her own, even just eyeing him, she could instantly tell that it was him. There was nothing about Thor that didn't stand out. His intensely muscular body, as if he was built for raw strength, his huge cock, built do give her the pleasure she always sought after. With each thrust, he manages to get further, deeper inside of her. So with every single one of his movements, she gasps, whimpers and moans. At times, all at once. Once his hand finally reaches her clit, touching her with such intensity, his cock and his hand combined was unimaginable. She was always desperate for the feeling of him inside of her, his rough hands on her, his other hand on her clit. The perfect way to make her explode, to make her body focus on nothing but the overwhelming pleasure. As he thrusts himself into her, she moves with his rhythm, her ass bouncing, her clit pushing itself onto his hand, needing him to be rougher, faster. She groans, "I- fu-"</p>
<p>Her noises encourage him to pound his cock into her cunt with more vigour, all the while his mind is racing with a multitude of unrelated things. He tries to simply focus on the sensation of her cunt clenching around him but his rage won’t allow it. “As if Asgard wouldn’t have fallen apart without me…”, he grunts angrily.</p>
<p>As he spoke those words, she halted her body from exploding all over him, she pauses her movements as she with strength turns herself over to her back. She sits up, her body held up by her shivering arms behind her, she looks at him, "What is going on, Thor?", she says with a serious tone, her breath still catching up. </p>
<p>He looks down on her, his gaze saying so much yet nothing at all before he speaks, "Nothing." and places his hands around her curvy sides, then slams his cock into her with such force that she looses her grip and falls down onto her back with a loud groan. He swiftly moves his hands from her stomach, to her thighs, grabbing onto them and with each thrust, he drags her body towards him so his cock penetrates her quicker, deeper than before. As his cock hits her absolute limits, she moans, "Oh.. m..my", her body trembling by the mere force that his cock hits her, his demanding grip pushing her deeper onto him. <br/>However, her stubbornness won't allow her to let go if it that easily. As he bounces her on his cock, she manages to groan out, "You.. need.. to tell me.. what is going on.” </p>
<p>He simply grinds his teeth in response, refusing to explain, his body tensing up. </p>
<p>“Thor!”, her tone serious yet breathless.</p>
<p>Again, he doesn’t respond. His eyes are staring through her as he feels the furious energy take him over.</p>
<p>As the loud sound of crackling energy nearly hits her, she shrieks in surprise as her body inches itself  away from the strike on instinct. Her body tenses up, nearly frozen for a moment, she takes a deep breath after having realised it was only Thor's lightning. She lets out a giggle of tension, then sighs a breath of quick relief and then simply stares at him, her eyes locked onto his, her face serious and less than amused.</p>
<p>“My apologies.”, Thor quickly says, his eyes searching her body for any type of injury his outburst might have caused. He sighs in relief when he sees that she is unharmed, the bed however is still smouldering where the lightning pierced the mattress.</p>
<p>"I do not accept your apology, you nearly killed us both.”, she sighs and rolls her eyes. "I have had enough, stop being an ass and just tell me why exactly you are so angry that you waltz in here, take me, then you nearly KILL ME.", she nearly growls out with anger, though she wasn’t angry, she was concerned. She couldn't have cared less if it hit her. It would only leave a mark like no one else had, she'd be proud to wear his trademark on her body.</p>
<p>He is silent for a long moment before he finally opens his mouth in response. “Freyr…”, he growls, “…has once again proven he is utterly incompetent.”</p>
<p>She nearly rolls her eyes again as she ponders what he could have done that would have caused such trouble for Thor. She sighs, "Does this have anything to do with Loki?", she says as she circles her finger on his body, around his perfect abs.</p>
<p>“It always has something to do with Loki.”, he mutters through gritted teeth. </p>
<p>She continues doing her circles on his body, her finger traveling further down as he speaks, she knew something that got him to open his mouth, just like it opened hers. She groans, "Please, spill all the details to me, my God." His eyes are fixed to the wall. Unbeknownst to him, she moves her body every so slightly. Without another moment of hesitation, she licks the tip of his cock, then swiftly takes him deeply into her throat as her eyes stare up at him. The feeling of him filling her throat, every part of it, taking up all space that exists within her, could make her cum. Along with the noises that escape from his cock meeting her mouth, some moans hide beneath as well. She slows down painfully, taking only the bare tip when he does not speak, but when he does, she takes him further, with passion and skill.</p>
<p>Thor rolls his eyes. He knows this game of theirs very well by now. “Loki was supposed to stay in the dungeons of Alfheim but Freyr -”, he says, making sure to keep his voice as neutral as he could despite her mouth around his cock. The sensation of her wet lips around him, makes him want to thrust himself into her throat until he explodes, yet he remains still. </p>
<p>She knows that he is only straining himself to sound as normal as possible, to get to her. Because it works. She cannot stand when he shows no sign of frustration as she has his cock in his mouth and he knew this. Stubborn, beyond the limit of what she could take without him exploding inside of her, she gets up on her knees, never letting go of his cock. Without a moments wait, she takes his cock deeply. As deep as she can, simply waiting there for him to continue speaking. As soon as another word begins escaping his lips, she moves her tongue along his thick, veiny shaft as she moves her head up and down, taking him fully. From the very tip, to the end of his cock. She speeds up the motion of her tongue and movements, never letting her gaze travel from his. Her eyes at times nearly roll to the back of her head as she takes his cock, gagging on it in pleasure.</p>
<p>“He let him escape.”, Thor continues, his voice low and gruff, vibrating through the both of them like thunder shaking the earth. Then, more quietly, “Just once, I want everyone doing their work correctly.” As if to emphasise his last word, he thrusts his hips forward, thereby moving his cock deeper into her tight throat. He very nearly groans at the sensation but manages to stop himself. That was how they played this game - Járnsaxa made him says things he otherwise would not and Thor would remain composed until the moment he couldn’t anymore.</p>
<p>The sound of her gagging on his cock as he thrusts himself into her throat even further, drives her mad. Her eyes glint as she looks up at him, she slowly moves her head up his cock, letting go of his tip. She looks up at him as she licks pre-cum and saliva from her lips, she grins, "Just as how correctly I take your cock?", she says teasingly, ending her word with a desperate groan. She could no longer hold her thoughts back. The only thing going through her head was how she wanted the feeling of him all over her, his warm seed exploding into her. As her thoughts wander, she nearly moans and her body trembles, then she looks up at him with a near innocent look in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Precisely.”, he responds sharply, though the look in his eyes is softer now. “However, you didn’t exactly finish your undertaking either.” A small smile tugs at the corners of his mouth.</p>
<p>She grins playfully, "Oh, is my God's cock desperate for more?", as her eyes are fixed on his cock. She leans on down and licks his hip, making her way to his cock. She simply lets her tongue travel from his tip to the end of his massive manhood, before she leans herself back, steadying herself on her arms, "You didn't either, now did you?", she says as she bites her lip.</p>
<p>“Someone must have interrupted me.”, he utters. “I don’t usually leave things undone.” Her words make his cock twitch in anticipation and the way she licks her lips makes him want to fuck her all the more. </p>
<p>She nods her head in response, "Someone certainly did, that someone nearly hit me with his lightning.", she says dramatically in feigned annoyance, she then adds, "How about next time, you actually hit your mark so that I can proudly show that I am your wife?", she says teasingly as that thought is driving her mad, so she hopes it will drive him into the same mindset. She bends her legs more as she lays down onto the bed, spreading herself out to make her curvy body look even more appetising.</p>
<p>Thor rolls his eyes but as she continues talking his expression turns more serious. “I will do no such thing. If I ever hurt you, I would -”, he says, leaving his sentence unfinished as he so often did.<br/>His eyes are transfixed on her beautiful body spread across the tumultuous sheets. </p>
<p>Járnsaxa groans in actual annoyance, rolling her eyes she says, "Don’t you want others to know that I am your wife? To give me something to show for it, you do know that pain combined with pleasure is a good thing at times.". She nearly pouts her lips in feigned but yet not so faked annoyance, "If you are going to be that dull, the least you can do is fuck me.”, she says as she licks her lips, her eyes wandering his body.</p>
<p>He doesn’t waste another second. He moves and bends his body until his cock is perfectly angled. Thor’s hands hold onto her thighs, spreading them even further apart, and he slams his cock into her. “Do not call me dull.”, he grunts, accentuating every word with a forceful thrust of his hips.</p>
<p>She moans out in pleasure as his cock finally fills her again, teasingly she says, "Dull…Thor.", with a mischievous grin on her face. After having the thought, she wanted it so badly, she would push him if need be.</p>
<p>Thor leans down to forcefully press his lips into hers, if only to make her shut up, however when he pulls his mouth away, his eyes glint with amusement. He increases the speed and intensity of his thrusts, hitting those spots deep within her over and over again. <br/>“I know whose wife you are. You know whose wife you are. What anyone else knows or thinks doesn’t matter.”, he growls, his words slightly distorted by his heavy breathing.</p>
<p>She rarely let herself be quieted by someone, her mouth was all too powerful to let someone do that. She passionately kisses him back before tugging at his lip with her teeth, nearly biting it as she moves her hips with his thrusts, his cock slamming into her, the feeling of his body against hers was overwhelming. She moans, "Do I really know for certain whose wife I am?" she places her finger on her chin as if she's thinking, "Oh but I'd like everyone to know. Otherwise any old gentleman, could just assume that I am no one’s, and take me. You would hate that, wouldn't you? If they don't know and I don't know whose wife I am, how am I supposed to stop them?", she utters playfully, her voice strained as he thrusts himself into her.</p>
<p>Thor nearly growls at her words. Járnsaxa had always known just what to say to rile him up. “Then any old gentleman can seek an audience with me and get what’s coming to him.”, he utters in response.</p>
<p>His growl was exactly what she was expecting, what she wanted to hear. It filled her with pleasure knowing that he cared as well as how passionate he was about her being his and him being hers. Knowing that he was near his limits she speaks, "Oh but you can't guarantee that. They could just fuck me as much as they’d like and never seek your audience, if you don't know then what can you do.", as she speaks those words, she nearly feels bad for pushing him so, simply to get what she wants. But then again, she wouldn't push him if she didn't know that he as well would get enjoyment out of it, she knew that he'd want that to be on her body but yet he could not make himself do that, in fear of hurting her. But she knew he wouldn't, she was certain of it. So she pushed further, "I could just be no one’s whore for all they know."</p>
<p>“You are not anyone’s whore.”, he growls. In a moment of possessiveness, exactly as she had intended, Thor reaches out to place his hand on her breast. “You’re my whore.”</p>
<p>As she had pushed him to his limits, his hand on her bosom, radiating from it came a bolt. Not the type you'd normally associate with thunder, instead of seeking things to hit, it traveled from his hand, down her body. Nearly printing itself onto her, the pain was not much. It was a tingling sensation, perhaps some small pain, but nothing that truly hurt.</p>
<p>The stamp on her body from his lightning, resembles a tattoo. A beautiful trademark, of the one and only, Thor. Starting at her tit, it travels down her ribs, to her stomach, her hip and down her thigh. It looks like any scar one would get from being hit by lightning, yet, it has undertones of colour. Blue, white and purple in some angles. Knowing that Thor's name was stamped and screamed out on her body, was magical.</p>
<p>He searches her face for any signs of a pained expression, yet all he sees is glee and pleasure. His eyes travel along the scar, the delicate symbol wrapping itself around her curvy frame.</p>
<p>She eyes her body for a quick moment to confirm what she had felt, with his words and the fact that his name was now on her body. All that saw it would know to flee, less they would wish the wrath of Thor to come down upon them, were they to touch…his whore. She moans out as her body contracts itself around him, her cunt tightening as she explodes all over his cock, she nearly screams out as she comes everywhere, "My God."</p>
<p>The sight of Járnsaxa contorting in pleasure is enough to drive him over the edge too, her clenching walls pulling his seed deeply inside of her. He moans as he feels himself burst inside of her, “My iron whore.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>